To develop a consistent golf swing many fundamentals must be learned some of which include the following. The golf club must be swung along a correct swing plane that is an imaginary circular path that is parallel to the target line. The target line is a line from the golf ball to the flag or desired target point. The golf club must strike the ball with the leading edge of the clubface perpendicular to, or at a ninety-degree angle to the target line. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that reinforces the aforementioned fundamentals by which a golfer can use to practice developing a consistent golf swing. Additionally, during inclement weather or seasonal weather conditions, it is desirable to provide an apparatus with which one can practice golf swing fundamentals year round in an indoor setting.